


fear and degradation: bonus parts

by groupieforbucky



Series: fear and degradation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Groping, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupieforbucky/pseuds/groupieforbucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: fear and degradation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194659
Kudos: 4





	fear and degradation: bonus parts

“scoot over.”

giggling, she shifted under the covers, allowing bucky to slide in next to her. she felt like a giddy kid, tearing into the pile of snacks they’d accumulated from the vending machines down in the lobby. bucky planted a kiss to the top of her head, pulling away with a smirk as he wiggled her bottle of soda just out of her reach. a pout was all it took to get him to hand it over.

“all this sugar’s gonna make our teeth rot outta our heads,” he laughed, popping the cap off his beer.

“can’t watch a movie without something sweet.”

“good thing i got you, then, huh?”

the younger groaned as he punctuated the words with a sloppy, beer-tainted peck to her cheek. “gross…” despite herself, she felt a smile playing at her lips, fighting it off by stuffing more candy in her mouth.

so far the west coast had only been a haze of travel and sleep, but something about watching a movie in a fancy hotel room had her skin tingling with excitement. the tv at home had only ever been for soap operas and the occasional news broadcast when her mother wasn’t home. but _this_ … this was new, almost taboo. curled up in bed with a man, eating sweets to her heart’s content, _well_ past midnight.

bucky clicked through the channels until he found what he was looking for, smirking in satisfaction as the tawdry music filled their room.

“what is this anyway? have i heard of it?”

“probably not,” he chuckled.

they stayed silent as the credits rolled through, white font spinning into place as a car drove down the highway behind it. a glance down to her showed her eyes glued in place, already enraptured with whatever he’d selected.

through bad acting and useless plot, she stayed focused, unmoving besides her hand funneling little treats into her mouth.

bucky finished off his beer as the music started back up, an exaggerated moan crackling through the speakers of the tv. her body went rigged in his hold, jaw ceasing its chewing. reaching for a new bottle, he watched as she turned away from the images playing out on screen.

“bucky… this…” she swallowed thickly, looking to him in worry. “we shouldn’t be watching this…”

“why not?” he pouted, digging the hand that was around her shoulders into the box of candy. “we’ve done that.”

her head was forced closer to his when he brought the snacks to his lips. sparing a look to the fuzzy picture, she agreed that they’d done exactly what was happening on screen. but for whatever reason, this was different. while bucky was between her thighs, she could rationalize that it was something she had no choice over. it was easy to submit to his unshakeable determination, and give in to the searing heat that burned in her center.

this was… awkward at best, debauched at worst.

the man in the film was nothing compared to the one at her side, and his enthusiasm was just as lackluster. nevertheless, she watched as the woman pulled on his hair and cried out in pleasure, legs kicking out around the man’s shoulders.

she didn’t even realize she was watching until the man climbed onto his knees, slowly crawling up his partner until the scene cut, and he was dipping his length into her waiting mouth.

something stirred inside her. possibly the candy not sitting right, but it felt more like when she’d first met bucky, and he’d been so forward and tactile with her. felt like all those times he’d purred honeyed words into her ears and made her yearning spike through the roof.

without her knowing, she’d begun to press her thighs together, hips canting toward the older’s. bucky could feel the way her toes twitched, saw the duvet moving as she shifted her feet. her snacks were long forgotten, hand taking purchase in the sheets instead.

when a shiver shook its way through her, he cooed, “you cold, baby?”

bucky’s voice snapped her out of the hypnotized state she’d succumbed to, fingers loosening around the soft bedding. “n-no…”

“quit squirmin’ then.”

but she couldn’t help it. the more she watched the actress take of her co-star’s cock, the more she felt her thighs begin to ache with want.

she felt the urge to reach over and place a hand atop the cotton of bucky’s underwear. it suddenly seemed so unfair, so _cruel_ that he’d seen her at her most vulnerable, and she’d yet to witness skin beyond what he showed with unfastened buttons and patterned boxers.

she wanted him in her mouth the same way she was watching it on screen. the same way he’d tended to her…

a gasp ripped past her lips when his hand shot between her thighs, fingers pressing into the silky fabric of her panties.

bucky smiled to himself as he felt along her slit through the garment, the little damp patch that grew there causing him to twitch within his own underwear. “maybe we _should_ watch somethin’ else…”

“no!” she found herself yelping, wrapping her hand around his wrist when he went to remove his fingers. face burning, she looked up to find him already watching her, expression slightly intrigued. “i mean… y-you wanted to watch this. maybe i could choose next time?”

a devious grin spread across the bassist’s face, middle finger digging back into the damp fabric. “you got it, bambi,” he beamed, “whatever you want next time.”


End file.
